Most electronic circuits which are designed to be directly powered by 110V AC circuit outlets are packaged within a rectangular module connected to the outlet receptacle with either a cord extending from the module or a plug arrangement integral with the module having blades extending therefrom for connection to the 110V AC receptacle with the module extending substantially over the entire wall plate or encroaching on the second receptacle in a duplex receptacle wall plate. Power supplies for portable computers and chargers for cellular phones and battery packs are exemplary of this type of device. While circuit improvements have reduced the size of these modules, the footprint required for direct plug arrangements is still greater than the dimension of standard duplex receptacles. This results in the ability to only use one of the receptacles in a duplex outlet or using only a two blade plug arrangement without ground pin to allow inverting the module when plugged into a top receptacle to allow use of the lower receptacle. This type of arrangement typically still encroaches on the adjacent receptacle in a four receptacle faceplate arrangement.
It is therefore desirable to have circuit module packaging and associated circuits which provide a footprint within the dimensions of a standard receptacle to allow full use of a duplex outlet while providing the ability to use a ground pin for full circuit ground implementation, where required, and plug stability provided by the additional structure of the ground pin.